


【授权翻译】No People Like Show People

by muronggousheng



Series: Show Business 'verse 授权翻译 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muronggousheng/pseuds/muronggousheng
Summary: 亚瑟和梅林在网上发现了《基哈拉的冒险之旅》的同人作品。





	【授权翻译】No People Like Show People

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No People Like Show People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311724) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



梅林走进亚瑟的公寓（用莫甘娜给的钥匙，上个礼拜她把钥匙塞在他手里的时候还俏皮地眨了眨眼睛）的时候，他发现亚瑟看着笔记本电脑的屏幕，脸上是纯然的恐慌。

因为亚瑟并不像其他人一样“正常地”生活在二十一世纪，他有以一种惊人的规律弄坏电脑的前科，所以当亚瑟盯着电脑问出“这是怎么回事？！”的时候，梅林放下夹克，并没有太当回事。

“我们的粉丝是可怕的变态！”亚瑟说道，他真的十分担心而且忧虑。

     但是梅林知道什么是同人。他青少年时期很孤独，还是个gay，住在网速渣到下不下来黄片的乡下，还疯狂地喜欢星战，他当然知道什么是同人（那个，如果有人在网络深处找到一些写得非常奇葩的卢克x韦奇的小黄文，梅林绝对不会告诉你那是谁写的）。而且他也知道他和亚瑟在一个见鬼的剧里配两个基佬龙，网上肯定得有什么故事出现。这也是他从不在Google上搜索这部剧的一部分原因。

“总比宗教狂热粉把我俩烧制成雕像强。”他试图缓解气氛，实际上他现在有时候还做这种噩梦呢。

“他们在写小黄文！龙的小黄文！”亚瑟说，梅林走到沙发那，看亚瑟正打开的那页。

他读了两行就停下了，因为这是他有史以来能想象出的最淫荡最露骨的主角是龙的小黄文。有史以来。这时候他发现，亚瑟打开的另一个窗口是一封莫甘娜发来的邮件，标题是“供您详阅”，哦，这当然是莫甘娜发来的。你还能从莫甘娜那期待什么呢？“你真不应该打开她给你的任何链接。”梅林说。

亚瑟对他怒目而视，伸手用胳膊紧紧把他的脑袋夹在腋下，梅林挣扎着差点把亚瑟的笔记本电脑给撅到地上去。“这不是重点。重点是他们给一个家庭剧写小黄文！”

“这证明人们喜欢我们，这表明他们愿意接着看，我们的剧很可能续订第三季，甚至更多，这样今后一年我都不用着急找工作了。”梅林说，这是格温安慰他的话，那个时候是在漫展上，有一群小姑娘不管梅林什么时候看向亚瑟，都一直尖叫着拍照片，给梅林吓坏了。

亚瑟放开梅林，一半是因为他对着梅林怒视的话会让梅林印象更深刻，一半是因为他想把梅林拽过来抱着，亚瑟是一个无可救药的拥抱成瘾者，尽管他自己一直否认。

“你刚刚的意思是不是说，演员不是个正经工作，梅林？”

“当然是正经工作！你就吃这碗饭呢。”话虽这么说，但是这确实是个令人头疼的问题，在《基哈拉的冒险之旅》第二季录到一半的时候，越来越多的人问他为什么在空闲的时候不像亚瑟一样去演别的角色。“除非他们叫我去演下一任博士*1，我不觉得我能一辈子干这个。”他冲亚瑟的笔记本电脑挥挥手，“粉丝姑娘们太可怕了。”

“当然了梅林，你像个小姑娘一样。那可是一大群15岁的有照相手机的小姑娘，你怎么能在他们的包围下存活呢？”

梅林给了他一个十分严厉的表情，好吧，可能也不是那么严厉，因为亚瑟根本没怕，在梅林试图瞪他的时候还笑了。这个笑只比莫甘娜的柔声低语和格温同情的表情好上那么一点。就那么一点。

“你才是因为这些同人文糟心的人。”梅林摆事实讲道理。

“还有这些图。”梅林瑟缩了一下。亚瑟点开了一个也是莫甘娜发给他的图片的链接。梅林还以为美编部和他们持续不停地画凯斯崔尔和盖瑞的毛病就够糟糕的了。

但是现在，他瞥了一眼那个图。“这个画风真的很像安东尼·霍拉，真让人宽慰。”

亚瑟歪了歪头，然后关了那个窗口。“应该不是。这个画手叫做‘最后一只独角兽’，我觉得安东尼应该没有这么矫情。”

梅林考虑要不要告诉亚瑟，安东尼·霍拉是一个以画两条基佬龙龙为生的人，他可能就是这么矫情。但是这么说的话，在美编部在场的时候，亚瑟就会一直用像看世界上最坏的罪犯一样的眼光盯着安东尼。就好像他以前不这样似的。

“他可能会想雇这个‘最后一只独角兽’，不管她是谁。”

亚瑟扮了个鬼脸，然后又从这篇同人文里点出了另外几个链接。梅林在心里再次告诉自己，一定不要看。在几秒钟之后，亚瑟忽然想起来他和梅林今天实际上没什么安排。“你来我公寓是有什么事情吗，还是只是善良地给予我你令人愉快的陪伴？”

“我在躲莫甘娜。还有格温，也就等于莫甘娜。”

亚瑟笑了。“她现在又想让你干什么？比这些同人文更糟吗？不能吧。”

“你还读着呢？她试图让我去试镜，就是你父亲在做的新的迷你剧。”梅林等了一会儿，因为亚瑟过了一会儿才把注意力转过来，意识到莫甘娜是让梅林去试镜奥斯卡·王尔德。然后亚瑟开始纠结他不想梅林在演戏的时候去亲别人的想法更强*2，还是想让梅林留在演艺事业的欲望更强。

“我没答应，”梅林在亚瑟得出结论前说，然后看了一眼亚瑟的电脑，发现他在看另一篇同人了。“麦克风已经够糟了，我无法想象我对付那些摄像机的画面。”

“你在聚光灯下可糟透了。”亚瑟停了一下，“但是你可以变得擅长这个，你知道的，莫甘娜对这些事情从来都很准。”

在两句连续的句子里同时夸了梅林和莫甘娜，这通常意味着亚瑟在计划着什么。有可能他最后会支持莫甘娜，那就太可怕了。也许梅林可以把格温从莫甘娜阵营拉来他这边，就一次，如果潘德拉贡们真的结盟了的话。后来，他想到了如何把亚瑟拉过来，即使手段有点不光彩。“我可能会跟高汶共事呢。”亚瑟立刻僵住了，当然。“他试镜其中一个角色，我以为你知道的。”

“我觉得现在你最好把全部注意力都放在《基哈拉的冒险之旅》上，马上就要全国播出了，你知道的，够你忙的了。”

梅林笑了。“如果你这么说的话。”

亚瑟揉乱了梅林的头发，梅林立刻徒劳地开始打他。“现在，如果你不介意，我需要读一下第六集的剧本。妮莫薇和莫甘娜看起来对这集都很得意。”

亚瑟点点头，然后梅林立刻就带着他的剧本蹭到了沙发另一端，因为他们通过很惨烈的方式学会了一件事，那就是延长身体接触真的对他们中任何一个想完成工作的人都没好处。亚瑟接着在他的笔记本电脑上瞎搞，间歇性露出的惊讶表情或者不可抑制倒吸的一口凉气都告诉了梅林他需要知道的一切事情，还让梅林在心里深深记得要告诉莫甘娜她有多残忍——等梅林不再躲着她的时候。

至少等到亚瑟抬头冲他眨了好几次眼睛的时候，他都是这么想的。

“这有一篇有我俩名字的。你知道RPF是什么意思吗？”

 

 

 

*翻译的“两条龙的小黄文”的时候，我满脑子都是双龙小黄文……sorry*

*RPF=real person fanfic 和RPS（real person slash）一个意思*

*1 这个博士是指《Doctor Who》主角。

*2奥斯卡·王尔德是很著名的英国作家、诗人，颓废作家的代表。因为同性恋判处“严重猥亵罪”服刑两年并破产，妻子儿子改姓，朋友避之不及，晚年死于脑膜炎，比较凄凉。梅林扮演者科林·摩根的新电影《快乐王子》就是讲的王尔德的故事，他在里面扮演波西小美人。奥斯卡·王尔德的名言就是那句很熟悉的——“我们都在阴沟里，但仍有人仰望星空。”


End file.
